The Power of Seven
by I am called many things
Summary: StarClan has sent Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing on a quest. The spirits of the stars have sent Ujurak, Lusa, and Toklo on a quest too. Each group were promised a guide, but none know what as their quest is for. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

A strong, bitterly cold wind blew across the exposed plains. Three bears, one black, two brown, walked against the wind. Their fur was plastered against their skinny body's, but the lead bear looked determined.

"Guys, only a little farther! I think I see a place to rest!"a large brown bear roared over the wind. A smaller brown bear nodded in agreement. "Lusa needs to rest, and soon."he replied. The smallest, the black bear, shook her head. "I...can...keep on..."she panted, legs obviously aching.

The lead bear ignored Lusa and stopped as soon as they came to a single tree in the plains, a small pool happened to be nearby. "Thanks, Toklo!"Lusa gasped and plunged her snout into the pool. She drank for a while, then sat up. "Ujurak, where to next."she heard Toklo ask the smaller brown bear. "Uh...let me check."Ujurak replied.

Lusa laid down. She knew Urjurak took a while to read signs, and she needed to sleep. Then she heard voices. Soft voices, all whispering in a panicked voice.

"We have to run for it!"one voice whispered. "I want to fight them! I can beat them!"another hissed. "Great StarClan, why did I ever agree to leave my warm den?"groaned another. Lusa watched silently as a golden head peeked from a hollow tree.

Then, the three creatures jumped out and streaked,Unnoticed by Toklo, across a small stretch of ground and dive into a bush. Lusa, curious as ever, sat up and walked over to Toklo. "Three creatures in the bush."she whispered. Toklo looked sharply at her. "Thats one for each of us. Ujurak!"he called softly. Ujurak walked back towards the two. "What?"he asked.

Toklo explained and the three made a plan. Lusa would go around the back and scare them straight into the claws of Ujurak and Toklo. Lusa creeped around silently, then roared loudly. The three creatures exploded from the bush. One golden, one gray, one silvery gray.

Toklo jumped on the nearest, the golden one, and pinned it helplessly under his massive paw. Ujurak grabbed the silvery one and did the same. They were about to bite down when-"wait!"squealed Lusa. "I want to look at them."she walked forward and stopped in front of the darker gray one, who was back up against a tree snarling. "Ooohhh, they're so weird!"she giggled.

"You fox heart!"snarled the gray creature. Ujurak gasped. "We can understand it."he said breathlessly. "It?! I should bite your paw off!"hissed the silvery one. Toklo snickered. "I'm terrified."he said sarcastically, smirking. Lusa was confused. "What are you?"she asked. "Cats, satisfied?"growled the golden one.

"Hi, cats! I'm Lusa, the grumpy big brown bear is Toklo, and thats Ujurak!"Lusa bounced happily. The gray cat stared blankly at her. "This might be a lot more friendly if we weren't pinned like a mouse!"snorted the silvery gray cat. Ujurak quickly stepped off of her. Toklo hesitated, but after a moment stepped off the the golden one. "Don't run."Toklo growled. "Whatever. I'm Dovewing, the golden one is Lionblaze, and that's Jayfeather."the silvery one meowed cautiously. Jayfeather hadn't really spoken much. Lusa liked them.

"We're on a journey!"she announced. Lionblaze's eyes widened. "Really? Us too!"he meowed. "That's it. I'm going to sleep, where stupid cars can't annoy me."Toklo said gruffly. Ujurak chuckled. "Quite the grump, isn't he?"he gave Lusa a knowing glance. "Oh, we know exactly."Dovewing purred, glancing at Jayfeather. "What's that supposed to mean!?"Jayfeather hissed. Lionblaze nudged him affectionately. "You guys are so funny!"Lusa giggled.

Jayfeather grumbled something about spotted leaves and turned away. Lionblaze padded over. "So...you guys are FRIENDLY?"he asked. Lusa nodded. "Well, maybe we could...travel together?"Dovewing suggested. "That would be great! Can't wait until you meet Kallik!"Lusa jumped happily. "Kallik?"asked Lionblaze. "A white bear. You'll really like her!"Lusa laughed. The white bear had went ahead, longing to be on the ice that they would soon come to.

Ujurak watched them closely. Lusa didn't know if the spirits had sent them or what, but she hoped they would travel together for a long time. "Well, we all need some sleep. You guys can sleep with Lusa, she can show you a good tree."Ujurak nodded to them before heading off in the direction Toklo had gone.

Lusa led a optimistic Dovewing, a slightly hesitant Lionblaze, and a reluctant and grumpy Jayfeather to a twisted oak, many crooks between branches to sleep comfortably in. Lusa watched as Lionblaze led Jayfeather up the tree and to a good spot to lay. "Is he blind?"she asked Dovewing, who was sleeping nearby Lusa. "Yeah, but don't let him hear you or he'll claw your ears off!"she purred and settled down.

Dovewing's POV

Sunlight shone through the leaves of the tree, dappling her fur. She looked over at a still sleeping Lusa and started to panic, until she remembered the previous day. Sighing, she scrambled down the tree trunk and tasted the air. She heard Lionblaze and Toklo talking somewhere nearby, and she smelled Ujurak somewhere in the tall grass. Scenting mouse, Dovewing crouched and silently prowled through the tall, dead grass of the plain. She could see a strip of bluish something in the distance, the ice maybe? She heard a small squeak and looked to see a small, skinny mouse nibbling on a dry grass stalk glumly. Wiggling her hindquarters, Dovewing jumped.

Sitting up with a satisfied look on her face and a scrawny mouse in her jaws, Dovewing padded back to the lone tree and scraped dirt over her catch. Climbing the tree, she prodded awake Jayfeather and Lusa, and the three met Lionblaze and Toklo at the small pool. Lionblaze was unearthing a scrawny sparrow, and Toklo had a small rabbit and a squirrel. Dovewing dropped her mouse. "Hunting is poor."she commented, looking around for Ujurak. "Coming!"she heard him call and come running from the tall grass. "What took so long?"grumbled Toklo. Ujurak waved a paw. "Doesn't matter. Let's eat and get moving."he said and divided the prey.

Toklo and Ujurak shared the rabbit, Lusa had the squirrel, Lionblaze and Dovewing shared the sparrow and Jayfeather had the mouse. They took a while to eat, and Ujurak was obviously itching to get going. Dovewing saw Lusa looking longingly at the branches of the leafless tree, as if she would kill to have a branch of green, juicy leaves. Dovewing saw Jayfeather looking thoughtful and saw him nerviously taste the air. "We're going to the ice?"he asked. "Yeah. Kallik is already waiting for us there."Toklo replied, ripping off another chunk of meat.

"Come on! Let's go!"Ujurak said as soon as the last scrap of prey wa swallowed. Dovewing padded over to Jayfeather. "I'll lead you."she purred. "I can walk myself!"snapped Jayfeather, looking angry that he knew he needed help. "Suit yourself."Dovewing meowed, but kept a close distance from him. The six travled in silence for a while, then Lusa broke it. "Lets play a game!"she demanded. "I see something dead and brown."growled Lionblaze. "Grass?"guessed Jayfeather. Lionblaze nodded. Ujurak stifled a laugh. "Well that was-"BOOM! Lusa's words were interrupted by a loud boom and suddenly Lionblaze collapsed. Jayfeather yowled in surprise as another boom sounded and his legs crimped beneath him.

"Scatter!"Dovewing yowled and grasped Jayfeather's scruff. Toklo grabbed Lionblaze, but with a roar, fell to the ground as another boom sounded. Lusa just yelped as it got her, and them it was just Ujurak and Dovewing. "We'll be ok."whispered Ujurak, then the boom sounded and he fell to the ground. Dovewing took a deep breath and felt a sharp sting in her side. She felt waves of darkness lapping over her eyes as she went limp, and passed out into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm trying a new style, first person. Tell which you like better, and next chapter I will need a savior! Cat or bear, it doesn't matter. Leave in the review your characters name and some basic info, and you might make it!**

Jayfeather's POV

My whole body ached. I felt a cold, smooth substance underneath my body, and something strong held me to it. My paws were bound and something like a shell was wrapped around my muzzle, stopping me from speaking a word. Groaning slightly with my mouth still held closed, I opened my blind eyes a slit, not that it made a difference. I pricked my ears and picked up the strange tongue of twolegs. I growled from deep in my throat as I felt a large, bald paw rest on my side, and I attempted wriggle free. "It's no use."A voice spoke to me, and I strained to turn my head. "The humans are talking about you. They are saying, 'We must keep him here, a blind kitty cat like him needs a loving home, not a rough wild'."the voice translated.

I tried to reply, but the think still clamped my jaws shut. I grunted and gasped as best as I could as a cold drop dripped into my right eye. While I was squinting that one, they dripped the liquid in my other eye. It stung horribly, and I thrashed around, my limbs still bound. Finally, when the pain left a little, I opened my eyes a slit. Woah. A twoleg removed the shell on my muzzle, and my eyes opened wider. "I can see!"I gasped. The twolegs had shaggy black hair and green eyes. Suddenly I could understand it.

"Hello little kitty. We have you sight, at least for a while. My name is Jed, and you're going home with me."He said in that weird voice. "Not In nine lifetimes, twoleg."I hissed. He didn't seem to understand. A bald pink paw reached out and stroked my back. Though I was disgusted to have a twoleg touch me, the slow, repetitive strokes felt surprisingly soothing. I felt my eyelids grow heavy, and Jed unbound my paws. I was to tired to fight him, so I lay still as he stroked my back, trying not to let my guard down...

"Jayfeather! Wake up!"a voice roared. Fox dung, I had drifted off. Instead of the smooth metal surface, I was in a box of mesh, a cage I believed it was called. I blinked and looked over to the next cage. "Toklo!"I hissed back, irritated at myself for letting a twoleg pet me to sleep. The large brown bear grunted. "Your awake. Ujurak said he tried to get you out, but Jed caught him."Toklo snorted. I was confused. Of course they wouldn't let a bear get me out! "Where is Ujurak anyway?"I mumbled, blinking and taking in all I never saw before.

"Under you!"Ujurak shouted, and I looked down. The mesh cage things were stacked up three rows. Ujurak was below me, looking thoughtful. "Jayfeather!"squealed a voice. I groaned and looked up. Lusa was in the trap above me, Looking down at me. "He's awake?"asked Lionblaze's voice. I looked around. He was in the cage on my other side. "Where is Dovewing?"I asked urgently. "Above me."Lionblaze meowed as Lusa said, "Beside me!,"at the same time. "Great we're all here, we need a plan."Toklo grunted. "Duh."I muttered, and Toklo glared claws at me. "We-"Ujurak was interrupted as a door swung open, and Jed and a female twoleg lifted Lionblaze out, holding him out by his scruff as he thrashed.

"Fox-hearts!"yowled Dovewing. Toklo roared loudly, and I growled from deep in my throat, unseating my claws. Jed looked at me. "Muffin!"he shouted happily. "WHAT DID HE JUST CALL ME!?"I shouted, and Lusa burst into giggles. Even Lionblaze, still held by his scruff, laughed hysterically. Toklo snorted in amusement. "Not funny!"I hissed, snarling. Jed opened my cage and grabbed me before I could protest. He hugged me and stroked my ears. "Kill me now!"I sighed, making Lusa laugh harder. Lionblaze had resumed struggling with the other twoleg. Jed put me back in my cage, and the two legs set Lionblaze down on the table they had put me on.

They put the restraints on my brother's paws and muzzle, then began checking him over. "Like a medicine cat."I mumbled quietly. I watched as the female checked Lionblaze for cuts and scratches and shone a light in his ears. Lionblaze hissed in disgust, struggling. Dovewing, yowled loudly. "Twolegs! Hey! Mouse-brains!"she yowled. Jed ignored her. He unbound my brother and put him back in his cage. "Well this sucks."commented Toklo. Ujurak sighed and nodded. Lusa giggled and poked Dovewing. Repeatedly. "I'm going to try the lock again."Lusa announced. I sighed and laid my head on my paws. "This I going to be a long day."I mumbled.

Later that night, I was washing worriedly as the others slept. Well, except Toklo. The brown bear was grunting to himself and pacing the small cage space. I growled softly. Jed had said that the next morning, he was taking us somewhere 'special'. According to what Lusa had explained about Ujurak, the smaller brown bear could change shapes, or whatever. I was angry that Ujurak couldn't change in the cage, anything big enough to open the cages would be crushed in the small space. I flopped down and rested my head on my paws. "Go to sleep, Jayfeather. I'm keeping watch."Toklo grunted to me. I sighed and mewed a small okay, too tired and worried to argue.

"Mouse brain!"a voice hissed. An old she cat with matted gray fur snarled at me. "Good to see you too, Yellowfang."I muttered. "Travling with bears! We knew you would have a guide, but BEARS!?"she continued. I snarled and lashed my tail. "You are the one who sent us on a journey to who knows where, for whatever reason, then we're silent with no warning that we were gonna get captured!"I yowled. Yellowfang rolled her eyes. "Just be careful, even StarClan cannot always see what lies ahead."


End file.
